


April 12th

by Grzybowt



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grzybowt/pseuds/Grzybowt
Summary: (FIRST BUZMA FIC EVER!) written by my 2 friends and I over the course of a year n a half.Burgh has always been into bug Pokemon. his whole life they were his specialty. His friend suggested he vacation in Alola to see the vast collection of bug Pokémon they had there. This interested gang leader Guzma.





	1. Vacation

Alola was a wonderful place for bug Pokemon, and Burgh’s hopes were high. Art block was weighing him down and his work at the gym wasn’t helping. So he decided to take a long vacation in alola, one of the world’s largest resorts. Burgh was now getting off the plane, he was quite drowsy from the flight, and all he wanted was to get this process over with. Getting his bags from the station, he began his long bus trek to the hotel.   
The bus was well furnished, with bright Advertisements plastered on every available surface. He took a seat in the back.   
“ Did you hear about those skull grunts on Ula’ Ula yesterday?”   
Burgh looked up. Two young women were chatting a few seats away. One girl had a Rattata perched neatly on her shoulder.   
“ No, what happened?”   
The Rattata girl shook her head.   
“ I heard they took over po town. It was brutal.”  
“ No way!”  
“ Yeah, they like, kicked the police’s ass.”  
“ Even Nanu?” The smaller girl gasped. “ But isn't he Hala?”  
Burgh shuddered. The news had been all over the po town incident. Apparently the group’s leader was still unknown. “ Jeez.”  
He patted his pokeballs attached to his belt for reassurance. He was a certified Gym leader. His Pokemon would protect him. 

After a long, long bus ride, it was off to another stop to wait for another extremely long ride. The cycle seemed never ending, and once in a while, Burgh started to ponder why exactly he chose this mode of transportation. The next ride was slower than the last, with no distractions except the bright posters, and the faint sounds of elevator music bouncing lively through the overhead speakers.   
Finally, after what felt like ages, Burgh made it to seaside resort, a little hotel off of route 2. It was a tiny room in all respects. It had a couch, a bed, and a tiny kitchen with a fridge. But the view, man it made it worth the cigarette smell that consumed the room.  
“Good morning Esmeralda ” He said cheerfully as he released his leavanny from her pokeball. The bug Pokemon looked drowsily at her trainer. “ I hope you had a flight just as exhausting as mine.” She hummed in agreement, using her blade-like arms to right her antennae.   
Burgh took a seat on the bed. “ Hazel, turquoise, and Sunny are currently in the pc. So whenever you're ready we’ll walk over and get them.” The Leavanny gave a happy cry and continued preening. “ Cool.”

It had been a long day for Burgh, and he was exhausted after switching from bus to bus just to arrive at the hotel, so he decided to take a power nap before making his way to the Pokecenter. 

When he awoke, the sky was already pitch black. Burgh, being the person that he is, was so eager to reunite with his Pokemon that he decided to head out for the pokecenter. He traveled by foot alongside his Leavanny, the only lightsource being the white streaks of light cast down from the street lights beside him, penetrating the dark and allowing him to better see his surroundings.   
The salty sea air blew across his bare skin, and the sounds of various Pokemon filled the night air.   
“Isn't this great Em? I've never seen so many stars.” He sighed wistfully. “ And this is just the suburbs. Imagine what it's like out across the ocean-” Esmeralda gave a chirp. Burgh held his breath. Less than a few yards away was a Golisopod, and one of the largest burghs has ever seen, and no trainer in sight.  
With a swift hand burgh grabbed a pokeball, an ultra ball to be precise, and hurled it at the giant pokemon.   
Burgh’s aim was true and it sailed through the air.  
It ricochet off of one of its plates covering its body with a ping, and fell to the dirt.  
“ ..Shoot.”   
The Golisopod turned.  
Burgh could feel a jolt go up his spine. “ H-hey now, I didn’t know you weren’t, uh, wild so I’ll-”  
“ Oi!” A gruff voice interrupted. A young man, barely in his late twenties stepped out from behind some bushes. He wore a tank top, baggy pants, and a jacket tied around his waist. “ What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Burgh stepped back, not knowing exactly what to say. This man in front of him was an interesting sight, sure- but something about him was oddly alluring. Because of this, it was hard for his scrambling brain to figure out whether to run or not. Of course as anyone would in that situation, the young man in front of Burgh quickly confronted him. At first, nothing was said, but after a while the other finally spoke up once again. “New here?” he simply said, sensing the tense atmosphere surrounding Burgh. 

“Uh, yeah.” Burgh nodded. The stranger sauntered up to him. He was towering compared to Burgh. Instinctively Burgh held out his hand. “ I’m Burgh.” The man looked quizzically at the gesture. He raised an eyebrow. “ Unova Burgh? The bug type gym leader?” Burgh smiled and awkwardly put his hand on his hip.“ So you've heard of me.”  
Stranger said with wonder. “ A little. “ He gingerly put a hand on his golisopod.   
“ Aren't you supposed to be in Unova?”   
“I'm on vacation.”  
The stranger gave golisopod a light pat on its shell, not reverting his attention to Burgh. “Why would you take a vacation in a dump like this?”  
Burgh struggled to find words, he was mortified in his attempt to catch golisopod. “Well um, I heard there was some extraordinary bug Pokemon here a-and I wanted to do some.. Research.” he stammered on his words.  
Guzma finally averted his gaze to Burgh, and their eyes met. His stare was cold, and he spoke.  
“Your kind of a dork.”   
Burgh’s eyes fell to his shoes. “Sorry..”   
The man smirked. “ That could change. You wanted to see some fuckin bug pokemon right?”   
Burgh glanced at Esmeralda. The guy was interesting, that was for sure. Kind of a nut, but interesting.  
His Pokemon's antenna twitched, her beady red eyes looking at the strange man and his pokemon.   
“ You know what?’ He looked at him with a noncommittal shrug. “Sure. ”

The man started to walk the way that he was going before, motioning for Burgh to follow. “ By the way,‘names Guzma-” originally, he was going to continue the introduction, but seeing has his men were causing havoc all over the region, it didn’t seem like a good way to say ‘Hello’. Burgh nodded at the cut off sentence, patting his Pokemon’s head in re-assurance.  
Guzma waltzed through the tall grass, Golisopod close behind. “ Don't you usually have more pokemon?” He called to Burgh.  
“ Of course, they're just in the pc.”  
“ Hm.”  
Soon the grass grew taller and wilder, and palm trees grew as far as Burgh could see. “ Where are we?”  
Guzma gave a short glance behind him. “ The hau’oli cemetery.” The cheerfulness in his voice was gone.   
Burgh nervously looked around. “Could use some maintenance.” He could be walking into a death trap, or a delightful evening, and at this point he didnt know which. “Well, it’s still nice I guess” Burgh was quick to add, making sure not to upset the other that he barely knew. “Eh, I guess you’re right about that first point to an extent- it’s pretty old” Guzma shrugged at this statement, his stoned-face and emotionless voice seemed to warm slightly as well.   
“ Yeah.”

Not long after, walking into the tall grass to look around, Burgh was attacked by a golbat. Normally, in a situation like this, he would be fine with a battle, but unlike ‘usual’, he only has one Pokemon on him. “ Leavanny- leaf blade!” She obeyed, cutting the zubat from the sky.  
“Impressive.” Guzma grunted. He was dragging his hands over the tall grass, holding the tops of the blades and shaking them. “ Thank you.” Burgh mused, bending down to the injured Bat Pokemon. “ Here you go little guy.” He muttered. The potion healed the wound on its wing quite nicely.  
This went on for a while. Guzma and his mammoth Golisopod leading, and Esmeralda taking up the rear. Surprisingly, no wild Pokemon attacked Guzma. “Are you wearing a repel?”  
Burgh asked while he sat for a moment. This cemetery was larger than he realized. “ I’m allergic to em.” Guzma said plainly. “ Plus it scares away the good Pokemon.”  
“ It's kind of what they're for.” Burgh chuckled.  
Guzma paused. “ Yeah.”  
“Well, it does seem as though the pokemon are avoiding you. Just thought I'd ask”  
“ Are they?” He asked sarcastically .“ I couldn't tell.”  
“Wow, you sure like your sarcasm” Burgh mentioned, the conversation flowing without question through his mouth and mind alike.  
Guzma chuckled with a smirk playing across his features.“ You know what Burgh? You're not half bad.”  
“Wow, thanks. For a second there I thought you didn’t care about my existence” he smiled, adding a remark to the pile of small talk phrases in his head.   
Guzma didn't reply, but Burgh was sure he could see a smile on his sharp face. 

“ Hey, watch it Burgh. We’re coming up on some shaky ground.” The plants spread out , but the trees became thicker. Everything about them were...larger. The leaves grew in immense quantities, branches thicker than Burghs torso, Even their bark grew in thick, rough plates.   
“It’s a bit rough but i think i can handle it-” he seemed a bit unsure of himself as he looked around, but he was reassured by his small abundance of self confidence. “You're a gym leader. I'm sure you can handle it.” Guzma said coolly, sliding down a dirt bank. “ Ain't there a whole load of tests you gotta do before you become a gym leader?”   
Burgh nodded. “ There’s a written exam and a battle exam.”   
“And You've always been into bugs?” 

“I mean, I’ve liked them for as long as I can remember, offhandedly speaking”  
Burgh shrugged. This was the first time in years he consciously addressed his love for bug types. It had always just come as something natural to him.   
It was quiet for a small period of time, but soon, Burgh spoke up again.  
“I think when i was.. Four.. Five? I don’t know- when i was very young i was surrounded by them and it just kind of became second nature for me” he let out a warm “heh” before stopping to let Guzma have a chance at responding.

When Guzma stayed silent, Burgh decided to ask a question in hopes to spark a conversation, and perhaps learn more about the man. “So Guzma, why do you like bug pokemon?” Guzma stopped walking for a minute, and tilted his head up to the sky. Burgh assumed he was pondering the question, and stopped as well.   
“I guess it’s because..” Guzma’s tone was soft, and there was something in his voice that Burgh couldn’t quite pick up on. After a long pause, Guzma continued to walk, and Burgh followed.   
“..Because no one ever thinks that a bug pokemon could kick any good amount of ass, and I wanted to prove everyone wrong. I wanted to show people that all pokemon were strong, and if you train hard enough, then even what people think is worthless could end up being the end of em’.” His voice was rough, it seemed like he was angry at something. Burgh’s face flushed red, embarrassed that he may have bothered the man with his question. Before he could apologize, Guzma spoke again. “Now let’s keep movin’ and get to this fuckin’ battle.”   
It was a solid half hour before they came to a clearing. Burghs shirt was soaked with sweat and his curly hair stuck awkwardly to his pale face. It wasn't like he wasn't ready for it but...he wasn't ready for it. The blistering heat. It was easily late into the night but there was no escape from the heat that surrounded him and Esmeralda.  
Poor lady. Her antennae drooped and her gait slowed to a lackluster crawl. Leavanny where delicate to extreme temperatures- and the heat was more than the poor pokemon could handle.   
Guzma seemed to notice their quiet suffering. “ We’re getting close.”  
The clearing was an expanse of flowers, a patchwork of purples, reds, and yellows. Above them, branches grew so thick burgh could scarcely see the twilight sky. “ And what pokemon live here, exactly?” Guzma’s golisopod stumbled into the field, leaving a trail of trampled blooms and puffs of pollen.  
Guzma glanced around. He took out his phone, waving it around in hopes to see clearer in the dark. “ Combee, mostly. But we’re not huntin’ for Combee.” He gave burgh a devious grin. “We’re huntin’ the Queen.”

“So instead of a battle, we’re going to hunt for a Vespiquen..?”  
“Precisely.”   
Burgh was not outwardly thrilled by this sudden notion, but he didn’t dare say anything against the other man in fear of what he’d do in return. He still didn’t fully trust Guzma. Not because he seemed untrustworthy, but because he seemed to change his mood quite often, and was pretty unpredictable.  
On the other hand, Guzma seemed proud of his change of plans. It didn’t seem he really cared to explain the change, though. There was no telling if it was even useful to the battle or not. Burgh couldn’t figure him out at all.  
What was this guys deal?   
“ But you know that they're usually extremely territorial unless trained at birth, right?” Guzma gave a slight wave of his hand. “We can take her. You just gotta believe in yourself n’ shit.”   
“ You sound like you have a lot of faith in your abilities.”   
“ Yeah, well. We’re both pretty damn strong. I've seen what that Leavanny can do. Insane how fast she is.”  
Esmeralda chirped.   
“ You've...watched us?”  
Burgh felt excitement well up in his chest. He wasn't as well known for his art as he would have preferred, but he was known. He had fans. Or one, at least.  
Guzma made another waving motion. “ Sometimes on tv. Its nothing.”   
The lightheadedness burgh felt wasn't just nothing.   
It was the excitement of somehow being noticed by someone, somewhere- even if it by some decently random person he happened to meet in Alola. He couldn’t exactly put his gratitude into words, so he just stood there, buried knee deep in thoughts.   
While he was living out his partial fantasy world, the queen appeared from behind a nearby tree, and made it’s way over to the idle trainer and his Pokemon.  
Esmeralda stood protectively in front of her trainer, but to no avail. The battle was initiated now, but by the time Burgh was able to process his new surroundings, the Vespiquen sent out her first attack, aimed at him directly. A single arrow, deadly and precise. Guzma took this as an opportunity to push Burgh out of the way, even though he had a slight feeling Esmeralda would deflect it anyways.

Burgh was now on the ground, the wind knocked out of him, and Guzma on top of him.   
Quickly recollecting himself, he got up off of the other and yelled for his Pokemon to attack. Burgh couldn’t quite make out what he said, but it sounded like it was full of anger- and so was the sudden demand to get up.  
“Get up.” Guzma viciously said, quickly following up with a “GET UP NOW” and an arm extending down to help him.  
He refused eye contact, keeping his vision on the battle, and only the battle.  
The wild Queen gave out a shrill battle cry, sweeping across the field towards Guzma’s Golisopod. The massive pokemon gave a grunt and charged its opponent. Parallel to it Esmeralda sprung into action with a battle cry of her own.   
Burgh’s feet scrambled for purchase against the slick ground. “ Get up- get up!’ Guzma said, yanking his small frame off the ground. “ G, Ice beam!” He barked. Burgh’s legs wobbled against Guzma’s frame. He didn't realize the queen would attack so soon. Usually When a queen attacks, she calls upon her thralls of combee, using their forces to overpower the enemy. But the way she screeched so loudly, so desperately, she didn't need them. 

Burgh watched wearily as the cold beam of energy was shot into the air, it’s radiant blue light reflecting on Golisopod shell. It was quite a sight, and Burgh found himself mesmerized by it’s elegance for a moment before Guzma snapped him back into reality. “Hey, space cadet!” He ordered hastily. “I said move!” Burgh’s eyes widened, and he shook his head, awakened from the trance he didn’t even realize he was caught in.   
The two dashed behind one of the trees. Esmeralda was a green blur dashing in between The two other bug type pokemon. Burgh clenched his fists. Even with speed on her side the battle still unnerved him.  
Golisopod, however, was not as graceful. The queen easily dodged it’s attacks. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit..!” Guzma seethed through his teeth. Burgh could see the visage of sheer rage plastered on the man’s face, and it scared him a little.   
Guzma’s chest was rising and falling with hot, ragged breaths, and Burgh could tell he was just as panicked as he was. It was the adrenaline pumping in their veins. The fear of losing someone dear.  
“Arceus.” He muttered, putting his head in his hand. “I’m a fucking idiot.”   
“...No you're not.” Burgh said. “ you couldn't have known-”  
“But I did! I did know..!” Guzma’s bellowing cut through Burgh’s desperate reassurance. “I knew this would happen and I fucking screwed up!”   
Burgh watched the man break with a pair of despondent green orbs. He then averted his gaze to the battle for a moment, golisopod and leavanny were battling hard, but the vespiquen was too powerful. He knew they couldn’t win the battle without the help of their trainers. He sighed shakily, and turned his attention back to Guzma.   
“Listen..” The gym trainer started.   
“I agreed to follow you because I was enlivened by your passion for battling, and your charisma, and truly I’m not disappointed. This whole experience is exhilarating, and I sure wouldn’t call you an idiot for giving me such an enriching experience when I’ve only been here a few hours. None of this is your fault, Guzma. I know the position we’re in right now isn’t in our favor, but standing here sulking isn’t going to help us either. Our pokemon need us to win this battle, so I say we get out there and help them out!” 

Guzma took his head out of his hands, and met Burgh’s determined gaze, smouldering with enthusiasm.   
“Uh-” he nodded, getting up. “ Yeah. G needs me and your levanny needs you, right?”  
Burgh gave a fierce nod, ignoring the fact that this interaction had way to much nodding in the first place.   
“ Right!”  
“Then let’s go fuck that crazy bee up!”   
They sprung out of their hiding place, newfound energy lightening their movements.  
“ G, Ice beam!”  
“ Swords dance!”  
Once their trainers stepped into the moonlight, both levanny and golisopod were filled with determination that carried them in battle.   
The two pokemon and their trainers fought harmoniously with each other, it was as if they were all connected by invisible ties that bound them to each other in battle. For two trainers, battling alongside one another is the best way to grow closer. Burgh shouted orders to his leavanny blissfully, feeling the excitement of the battle dancing beneath his skin. He glanced over to Guzma, who shot him a jocular grin.   
The vespiquen did not share their enthusiasm. Her lower body was bejeweled with clusters of ice, and a cut traced under its eye. “ Will you do the honors, Guzma?’ Burgh said, the confidence of a noble echoing in his voice. “ I thought you’d never ask.” Guzma pulled a net ball from his back pocket. “ Give me an opening!” He yelled.   
Golisopod followed beautifully, jumping to the left of its opponent.   
Burgh sighed in relief. It would be over in a moment.   
The ball hurled at the queen. She growled and backhanded the pokeball with ease.   
Now her war song grew. More frantic. Faster.  
buzzing rose all around them. The orchestra of wings was deafening. Oh no. “ Guzma!” Burgh yelled over the uproar. “We gotta go!”  
“ No way!” He shouted back.   
“ Its her army! They’ll kill us if we give them the chance!”  
“ We’ll need an opening to run, though!”  
“And that opening is… now!”  
Both pokemon let out an attack in complete harmony, distancing themselves in the process. Guzma grabs Burgh’s arm and starts running, both of them already losing breath.   
Their pokemon continued to follow them, holding off the hoard as they went.   
Once they were up to the small hill they previously slid down, it was apparent that the queen and her subjects had stopped the chase. The two boys practically threw themselves onto the nearest large rock.  
Out of breath, they both gasped slightly for air, adrenaline still coursing through their veins for the time being.  
“Shit dude, that was- that was INTENSE!”  
Burgh choked out a reply with a small, stifled laugh. “You can say that again, heh”  
Guzma’s hand faltered from Burgh’s arm once they sat, falling halfway onto the other’s hand. They were too sweaty and preoccupied to notice, though.  
After a small bout of silence, they both heard rustling coming from the bushes. They both looked at eachother momentarily before it was made apparent that it was just the two’s pokemon. Once they reached the trainers, the boys could tell they were more tired than they were, and with good reason. A shift in Burgh’s hand placement prompted by the entrance of Esmeralda caused Guzma to notice the fact their hands were touching, and in a slight panic, he retracted his whole arm upwards and shifted his full vision to his Pokemon, who was tiredly approaching from the nearest tree. 

Burgh, oblivious to the contact between himself and Guzma, as well as the man’s sudden erratic movement; stood up to greet his dear Esmeralda.   
“Em!” The gym leader beamed. Esmeralda let out a cheerful chirp as she happily trotted to meet her trainer. She nuzzled her head into Burgh’s chest affectionately, causing him to chuckle in delight. Guzma was still slightly visibly shaken by the whole touching but, but he still smiled fondly at the exchange. Soon after falling into said trance, though, he was snapped out of it when his golisopod rushed to greet him. “Hey there, G!” The man’s dark eyes softened when he saw his beloved pokemon, rushing the previous exchange out of his brain. The Golisopod put its weight on it’s trainer. “ G- Don’t man, I’m gonna fall over!” He cackled.   
Something about tonight felt...important, somehow. Special. They all just survived a near fatal encounter, and even without a vespiquen on his team, a warm feeling coursed through his veins.   
Burgh gave a quick peck on his pokemon’s forehead. “ You were dazzling Emmy. Just wonderful.” He said, adjusting her rumpled frill. She chirped triumphantly, but she moved even more slowly than before the battle. Burgh petted his Pokemon and took out her pokeball. “ You earned a well deserved break.” He said quietly. She nodded and touched the button on the ball- it surrounded her with a flash of red light, and she was gone.   
He sighed.  
“ Yo Bug man!” Guzma shouted.   
“ Yes, fellow bug man?”  
Guzma climbed atop his pokemon, with the grace of repetition on his side. He took a box of cigarettes out of his jacket. “ Wanna get some food or somethin’?”  
“Oh-” he took a moment to weigh the goods and bads of taking the offer, but soon came to a conclusion when he realized how long they’d been out, and how hungry he was.  
“Sure, i’m actually pretty hungry from all that running, and adrenaline” he remarked, fixing his shirt even though it looked perfectly fine to Guzma, who just stared confusedly at the other trainer.  
At this point, Guzma had lit one of the cigarettes, and but the box away, and when Burgh glanced upwards to meet his gaze, he was met with a poof of disgusting smoke instead- which made him cough a bit.  
“Do you have to smoke that?” he asked as they started the trek.  
Guzma shrugged, letting another puff of smoke leave his lips. “You want one?”  
Burgh remembered the last time he smoked. It was not pretty.  
“ I’m good.”  
“Eh, okay-” Guzma shrugged.  
“Let’s just head to a place to eat already” Burgh said, which was a bit uncharacteristically angrier than his previous comments. Guzma seemed to get the message, and nodded at the statement.  
The way back felt easier than the way there, even if they had to take a longer path. Guzma sat atop his pokemon, legs crossed, with his elbows resting on his knees. Burgh walked in the flattened trail the behemoth Golisopod left behind.   
“ There's this place- Mariah’s, or some shit like that.” He saw Guzma shrug. “ Do you like Alolan food?” 


	2. Dinner

Burgh was breathing hard. “ Yeah, actually. There's this maslada place down in castelia city, But it’s probably nothing compared to the ori-” Burgh gave out a shout. He fell hard against the dirt.   
“ What the hell happened?”   
Guzma climbed down as Burgh pulled his leg out of a hole. He gave a small grunt in pain. “ Just a damn hole.” He said, rotating his ankle. Guzma raised an eyebrow. “Must be Yungoos burrow or some shit. How did G not feel that ditch of a hole?”   
“ No clue.” Burgh grabbed onto a small tree and hoisted himself up. As he stepped he winced. “You okay?”  
Burgh nodded. “I’m okay..” He huffed out as he stood up. Guzma grimaced, “You think you can walk?”   
The gym leader gave a small grin. “I can manage-” he attempted to reassure Guzma, but to no avail as he started to collapse again. “..Ah, fuck it.” Guzma grunted as he caught Burgh just before he fell, pulling the smaller man’s frame against his own.   
“C’mon man, you obviously got hurt.” He said, taking burgh’s arm in a firm hand. He pulled it around the back of his neck. “ Back into town ain't that far away. We can get your leg patched up there.”  
“ Thank you, Guzma.”  
Guzma shrugged. “Yeah, yeah, you can thank me when we’re out of here. Hey G?” He asked his golisopod. “Can we start moving along? I’m getting eaten alive here. ”   
There was a noise of agreement, and they were off to town.  
It didn’t take much time to get there, which Burgh was honestly extremely relieved by. He tried his best not to acknowledge the pain, but it was still a lingering thought in the back of his mind.   
“The poke center’s right down the road. They’ll take care of you.”   
Burgh held on Guzma’s white tee. He was noticeably taller than him, and Guzma wasn't leaning against him like we was in the woods. He was stiffer, and stronger.   
“Thank you.” burgh muttered. Oddly, his mind wasn't on his injury, it was the possibility of getting food with Guzma. Dining in a restaurant- a hazy-lit place full of cushiony booths and tiny candles the tables. His mind continued wandering as they climbed the pokecenter’s steps. The light inside the building was blinding. A pair of women talked in low voices at one of the tables. Their faces bent with frowns.   
The nurse however, was cheery when the two walked up. “ Welcome to the pokemon center!” As she talked, her rose pink hair bounced jubilantly. Behind her was a large poster, and In big, bold letters it said ‘WANTED: The infamous ‘skull lord’ and underneath was a pencil drawing of a man with short white hair. Guzma swallowed hard. The nurse kept smiling even though it was apparent that he was distraught by the poster, which just made him more on edge.  
“How may I help you?”   
“ Uh...Yeah. My buddy here fell in some sort of hole.” Guzma spoke before Burgh even could.   
The nurse leaned over the counter to examine Burgh’s leg. “Hmmm...Well, you two just come in the back and I’ll get some ice, it’ll help with the pain.”   
They walked awkwardly into the back room, there was a bed with a strip of paper over it, and file cabinets on every wall. “ How long ago was your injury Mr…?”   
“Goka, but please, call me Burgh.” Burgh said   
Guzma tapped Brugh on the shoulder. “ Hey, Im going out for a smoke.”   
Burgh glanced at him.“ Oh, um. Okay.”  
He quickly walked out into the safety of the darkness and pulled out a cigarette. His feet walked in a tight circle as he smoked. How the hell did they have a half decent sketch of him so soon? Guzma had hoped he could do it all in one big reveal, when all eyes were upon him in his shining moment. He shook his head and tried thinking about something else. His mind traced back to that moment where he had shoved burgh out of harm’s way, with burghs slim body underneath him. The warmth. It made his stomach twist, just thinking about it. 

A few minutes later Burgh walked outside, leaning off of his one foot. “Hey.” Guzma said.   
“I Thought you left.”   
“ After I said I’d take you to dinner?”  
Burgh stood next to him, hands in his pockets. He couldn’t help but notice Guzma’s choice of words. “ Are we still doing that?”   
“ I mean,” Guzma shrugged. “If you want to. I’m a man of my word.”   
Burgh was slightly astonished by what was happening, but he tried to mask it out of pure curiosity for what could go on in this situation.   
“Well in that case, we should figure out where we’re going to eat!”  
“Nah, we can just go to that place i mentioned earlier. It’s pretty close. We won’t have to walk too far”

Burgh’s soft features pull into a grateful smile, and he nods. “Sounds good to me!”   
Guzma stared for a moment, then smiled back. “Alright.”   
They spend the rest of the walk in blissful chatter, enjoying each other’s company as well as the crisp air of the night against their skin.   
As they started to near the restaurant, dim fairy lights came into view. Unlike the rest of the severely lit street, this place seemed to have a softness to it. The softness, however was interrupted by the presence of loud mouth drunks, and other unsavory people. Despite this, they continued into the inside of the place, both of them looking around in mild amazement.   
It wasn’t much to look at, but it still seemed to have a warm and inviting atmosphere- even with just booths and stools.  
Once they found their way to a two person booth, someone wearing what could only be explained as “unusual clothing” came over and placed his hands on the table. He introduced himself with a bow.   
“Hi, I’m Brock, i’ll be your waiter today-” he seemed to be staring at something off in the distance as he talked, which was a bit unsettling to witness during an introduction. Despite how he presented himself, the waiter was quite enthusiastic, practically shoving the order lists in the two’s faces has he wrote their meals down.

“...So” Burgh raised an eyebrow at him as he took long sips of water. “So?”  
Guzma shrugged. “I dunno, it just seems kinda… tense in here-”  
“Tense? Huh-” Burgh ceased all eye contact with Guzma upon hearing this, averting his attention to his obviously uninteresting glass of iced tap water.  
“Something up, dude?” Guzma raised his eyebrow and moved his face closer to Burgh’s, not exactly knowing why. Probably to try to read his expression, but he couldn’t really pinpoint exactly what made him do it.   
Guzma squinted a little. “Uh...no,no, sorry I just have some shit in my eye. Its cool.”  
“Are you sure? You seem restless.”  
He toyed with a fork between his index and middle finger. Like he could tell him what was really on his mind. “ Na, Your boy is fine. It's just the adrenaline.”  
“And, how long do you think it’ll be until the food’s done?” Burgh finally looked up from his half empty glass of water, changing the subject as quickly as he could mentally do. ”“Probably in a hot second, this place’s pretty speedy.”  
Guzma shrugged. “What, are you suddenly in this huge rush or something?”  
“Do you want me to be?” Guzma backed out and sat down normally once again. It hadn’t been long since they ordered, but the awkwardness of the prior moments made it feel like hours. He didn’t want to admit it at all, but he saw himself actually enjoying the mildly lacking conversation. It was some sort of weird gut feeling.

Burgh on the other hand was having his own questions swirling around his head. He usually wasn’t one to become awkward the moment something happens, but this man sitting across from him plucked a string in his heart. It was odd, to say the least- and Burgh was definitely not one to blurt out these types of things immediately after thinking them, but alas- this time was “different”.   
“Not really.” Guzma said plainly.   
Burgh smiled. “Cool.”

“....So, you come here often?” The former gym leader asked in the most casual tone he could muster; attempting to break the ice forming between the two men.   
Guzma said nothing, picking up his glass and taking a swig of water; before slamming it on the wood of the table. By the way his grey eyes narrowed, Burgh could tell that maybe he offended the man somehow. “My apologies, did I say something wrong?” He said, his brows puckering in a slight grimace.   
Guzma was silent for another moment, his gaze shifting to his knees; he seemed lost in thought. “...No, it’s alright. I used to come here a lot when I was a kid.” Burgh tilted his head slightly, raising a brow; staring quizzically at the man. Guzma was an intriguing character, one Burgh found himself fascinated with. The gym leader grinned, his green eyes twinkling with a new fondness. Guzma’s dark eyes snapped back up to meet Burgh’s. “Why the hell are you smiling like that?”   
“What? Can’t I smile?” Burgh said, giving a small laugh. The waiter, a thin man with a mop of brown hair, refilled their glasses. “ I mean, We get the snot beaten out of us by some a gang of combee, run for our lives, and you fall into some hole, all in one night.” Guzma took another deep swallow of water. He bit down onto an ice cube. “ A very energetic evening.”   
“Not a successful one.”  
“Oh?”  
Guzma waved down the waiter. He took his drink order with a blank look on his face. He nodded and left.   
“ Well, the reason you’re here in the first place is because you wanted to catch some bug pokemon, right? How many pokemon have we caught?”  
He made the ‘okay’ sign with his thumb and forefinger. “Zilch.”  
Burgh nodded sympathetically. “ I know. I know. But the real reason I came here was so I could experience something entirely new. To clear my head in a way. ” He looked Guzma in the eyes, reaching to take a sip of water. “ And tonight is an experience, to say in the least.” Guzma shrugged again, rubbing his arm tenderly. His face dusted pink. “ Don’t mention it.”  
Burgh smiled at that.   
“Here you go.” Brock waltzed over, food in hand.  
He set the plates down, smiling at the two men. “Enjoy your meal, boys.” Brock smiles briefly, before walking away.   
Burgh carefully takes his plate, gently setting it down infront of him; thanking the waiter. Guzma, on the other hand, practically yanks his plate towards him; immediately taking his fork in hand and beginning to sloppily devour the food on his plate. Burgh watches; his green eyes fixed on the man sitting across from him. The gym leader did not touch his food, only gaping at Guzma; a smug grin beginning to play on his features. Guzma continues to gobble up his food, before glancing up at the clearly amused gym leader. “Are you gonna eat your food? Or am I wasting my money.” He growled, his lips curling into a slight snarl.   
Burgh’s grin did not fade, however. “Oh no, I’m going to eat. I just thoroughly enjoy watching you passionately devour your meal. It’s quite amusing.” The smile on the man’s face widened, he propped his elbows on the table; resting his chin on the back of his hands.   
Guzma’s cheeks flushed a deep pink; and he only gaped at the gym leader for a moment, before ripping his grey eyes from the tantalizing green orbs that seemed to look right through him. “Whatever. Just eat what’s on your fucking plate before I shove it down your throat.” He spat, almost squirming in place as he continued to eat his food.   
When Burgh said nothing, only continuing to smirk at the opposing man as he ate; Guzma snapped. “You’re a real jackass, you know that?!” The blush from moments before still lingered on his cheeks; spreading across his ears. “Stop fucking staring at me! And don’t smile like that!” The livid trainer stood; hoping to scare Burgh, who only continued to smile as all the eyes in the room quickly shifted towards the two. Guzma stood for a moment more, before glancing around and noticing the confused looks and disgruntled murmurs from the onlookers around. “God damn it..” He muttered under his breath, sinking back into his seat and crossing his arms.   
It was fun to get a rise out of him, Burgh noted.   
Guzma was still pretty unamused by the cause of his sudden outburst, blaming it on the fact that he thought Burgh’s personality was overall offensive. That, of course wasn’t the case, but Guzma didn’t feel as though the truth WAS in fact the truth. 

Burgh took his time eating his food. Hell, It wasn’t half bad- better than he expected to say the least.   
Halfway through him eating he finally decided to address the source of the awkward silence.  
Guzma sat across from Burgh, moving around the few morsels left on his plate with his fork. He didn’t say anything and just looked down, creating an unnerving setting for Burgh to confront him in.  
“Hey, are you okay man?”  
Guzma took a second to respond, trying not to look up from his food- which he eventually failed at and fell headfirst into the eyes of the boy across from him. He tried to respond but something swiped the words from his mouth before they were even on the line to almost being spoken. Suddenly a spike of anger stabbed Guzma through the head. Before he felt powerless, but now you could say he was powerMAD in a twisted kind of way.  
“What’s it to ya, huh?”  
“Well i mean we ARE eating together at a restaurant.. I should at least know if you’re okay!” 

Guzma’s grey eyes flared with anger and frustration at the man before him, and instead of answering the brunette’s question; he only stuffed another fork full of spaghetti in his mouth. Burgh’s eyebrows quirked upwards, and he decided to start eating his meal. The two men continued to eat in silence, when the familiar chime of a bell sounded in the restaurant; signifying a customer had entered. Instinctively, Burgh craned his neck to investigate the noise; when he was met with two narrowed dark red eyes staring back at him.   
“Woah.”  
Guzma looked up, an annoyed look still on his face. “ Isn’t that Nanu?” Burgh said lightly  
“What?” Guzma barked into his meal. “It is!”   
The gym leader ran his hands through his hair, a clothesline of a smile pulling taut on his thin face. “ That guy is the closest thing to a celebrity here and he's here.” In his mind Guzma rolled his eyes. That would change. In reality his neck prickled and the fork he held felt slick in his hand. “ Would it be weird to say hello?”   
“Yes.” Guzma stated flatly, ignoring how desperately his heart beat at his ribs.   
Burgh looked at his companion. “ You sound nervous.” He laughed breathily. “ What, is he your childhood hero? Your muse, maybe?” Guzma looked him dead in the eye. “...Yes.”   
“But now's your chance to meet him!” burgh said, his eyes sparkling like emeralds. “ You wont regret it if you do. I promise.”   
He leaned into the table, and shuffled out of the booth. Guzma stared into his half-empty plate. Leftover sauce smeared over the plate like blood over bone. He smirked a little, wiping his brow on his sleeve. He stood up, knees buckling underneath him. He straightened his spine. “I’m coming.”   
“Excuse me, Mr.Nanu, Sir?” Burgh said, walking over the Hala. Nanu looked up at him. He looked as tired as ever. “ I don’t mean to disturb you, but my friend is a huge fan of yours. Do you think we can get a photo?”   
Nanu glanced at Guzma sharply. “...Sure.”   
Guzma stood awkwardly, staring. “Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, I haven't got all night.” Nanu said sternly.   
Burgh got out his phone as Guzma shuffled over. He butted shoulders with Nanu as he grinned proudly.   
Burgh quickly said his thank you’s, as Guzma began to think he was in the clear. “Wait...Don’t I know you?”  
Guzma swung around. “I-I don’t think so,” He swallowed and tried to ignore the bottomless pit forming in his stomach. “Sir.”   
Nanu inspected him for a moment. He shrugged. “Eh,” The hala batted his hand. “Nevermind. You have a good night.”

Nanu quickly turned his attention to a few teens who had approached him from behind, giving Guzma a chance to escape.  
“What was that about?” Burgh questioned, putting away his phone.  
“Dunno, maybe i just look like some other kid he’s seen before..” he shrugged, hoping Burgh didn’t catch on to the fact he was obviously lying.

A different Waiter approached the table as they were both taking the few steps back to their seats. It was finally time to pay, and time to make their way out of the hellhole restaurant situation Guzma had gotten himself into. Once they got settled into their seats once more, the waiter held their bill and asked the dreaded question “are you two splitting the bill?”   
Before Guzma could testify, Burgh responded by saying “don’t worry, i’ll just go ahead and pay for both of ours!”  
Burgh seemed to think this was a good and positive move, but Guzma on the other hand took it as a bit of an insult, though he tried to contain his anger. This wasn’t a date after all.

Despite this, the rest of the transaction process went rather smoothly, and they got out of there without a peep of extra conversation.  
“So…” Burgh starts.  
“So, what?”  
“What now? I mean, i think i should head back to my hotel before it gets any later…”  
“I mean, if you want to. It’s only 10,”  
“10 is pretty late for someone who usually falls asleep at Eight PM on a BAD night”  
The statement made Guzma chuckle.  
“ ‘Y'know dude, you’re not too bad.” it was obvious that Burgh only grasped the surface of what that statement meant.  
“Maybe we could.. Talk again sometime? Exchange numbers? Y'know, normal stuff?” he paused. “I mean it looks like we had a pretty good time together tonight and… i’m gonna be in Alola for a while longer- maybe you could show me some good catching spots sometime?”

Despite his anger beforehand, the softness of Burgh’s questions struck something in his heart and he smiled wholeheartedly at the other male. “Sure dude”  
Without hesitation Guzma fished his phone out of his deep pants pocket so they could exchange numbers. The only thing going through his head at the moment was ‘what did i get myself into?’.


	3. Aftermath

After the exchange, the two went their separate ways. While Burgh was slightly oblivious to the whole situation and his feelings in general, Guzma on the other hand was the absolute polar opposite. He thought about every painstaking second of the night on repeat, restlessly as he laid there in the dark.   
He got home- or, well, to the only thing that even resembled home in his life- Po town. He loved po town with his entire being. Why wouldn't he? The quiet little villa had been ransacked. Buildings emptied, abandoned cars covered in bad graffiti, the air reeked of smoke and bad decisions. He walked through the current mayhem down to the crown jewel of the town- Po mansion. The cries of his grunts and their pokemon wafted through the open door. Guzma put on a brave face and went in. Some kind of pesduso-wrestling match went on in the living room. an angry ball of legs and arms surrounded by a horde of grunts cheering and screaming. Suddenly, Guzma felt the dire urge to be alone. 

The gang leader’s face twisted with irritation, and he decided he would first attempt the easy way. 

“HEY! CUT THAT SHIT OUT RIGHT NOW!” Guzma bellowed as loudly as he could, but his voice wasn’t loud enough to cut through the almost animalistic howling of his underlings. His irritation quickly turned into rage when no one seemed to notice his presence. 

“Guess we’re doing this the hard way..” He thought to himself, before bursting through the crowd, prying several thugs aside to reach the center of the ring. Two of the grunts were fighting in the middle, tearing at each other's clothes as they writhed on the floor. Guzma’s brows furrowed in an infuriated grimace. He snatched one of the grunts by the back of his collar and ripped him off the other grunt. “I said cut it out!” He barked. The grunt in his grasp was nicknamed ‘Arbok.’ The way he slithered in his grip, it suited him. “H-hey boss- When, When did you get back?” He gasped. “Hey yourself. What the fuck do you think you're doing?”   
“We were just- messing around boss.” The other grunt mumbled. His hair was soaked with sweat, and the side of his face was beginning to turn an unsightly purple. He was gasping for air as well.  
“You don't have to get pissed at us.”  
“Yeah, you don’t have to get mad at us!” Arbok parroted.  
“I just said that!”   
“No You didnt!” He whined.   
“Yeah you-”  
“Enough!” Guzma shoved Arbok onto the floor. “You two little shits are driving me up a goddamn wall!”  
The group surrounding the three was dead silent. “Go to bed. Both of you.” Guzma seethed through clenched teeth.  
Arbok slowly stands, and trudges to the sleeping quarters, the other grunt following behind him. The gang leader smacks the grunt’s head forward as he walks past him, erupting a whine from the man as he surges forward. After a few moments, the two thugs disappear into their rooms.   
Guzma’s expression doesn’t falter, still booming with rage. He stomped up the rickety wooden stairs to his room as his underlings scurry to their sleeping quarters. The infuriated criminal slams the door behind him, erupting a loud crack from the old house. He plops onto his cushiony purple chair, sinking into the pillowy decor and sighing; resting his elbow on one of it’s wooden arms as he ponders.   
Guzma had truly underestimated how exhausted he was, as the lids to his eyes started to fall shut; and his hardened expression melted as he drifted out of consciousness. All he could see behind closed eyes before he fell asleep were those forest green eyes, and that soft, infectious smile of the gym leader he had met earlier in the evening. Just moments later, he drifted into a dreamless slumber.

The rest of the night had gone by fast for the both of them, falling into a deep sleep at the first chance granted. The morning however, wasn’t that kind. Both of them didn’t falter from rest until quite late the next day, almost noon. 

While Burgh enjoyed the semi-comfort of the hotel, Guzma tossed and turned on the old, rickety peasant's bed he’d somehow chosen to sleep upon the night before. 

Awakening was not a challenge for Guzma, however- being a gang leader had SOME disadvantages. Grunts tumbled and practically overflowed into his room at 12:00 PM on the dot, making it known that their stone-cold leader’s rest must be interrupted for duty. Some of the grunts, the smart ones, stayed out of that, opting to stay at their posts and chit-chat about frivolous things. It was a usual decision that had to be made. He liked the smart ones. Usually.   
After he gave the rest their jobs (The two main ones where ‘cause mayhem’ or ‘ get some more snacks’) he decided to take another, well deserved nap.   
“ Going back to bed?” A voice spoke from the door as soon as guzma’s body hit the mattress.  
Guzma turned his head to see Plumeria and her golbat, Pecha. Her pink and yellow ponytails where braided together in a messy braid, and her eyes were devoid of her usual sleek eyeliner. Guzma flipped his hair dramatically. “Hey, it takes a lot of work to look this pretty.” Plumeria walked over and sat against his legs. She didn't seem to mind that she was digging her elbow into his calf. Neither did Pecha, who sat smugly on her shoulder.“ Not enough, apparently.” She replied. “Ouch.”   
“Are you planning on doing anything tonight? Alola needs some new bullshit to fret over.”  
Guzma turned on his phone. “ Maybe we’ll threaten to take over another town.” He muttered, checking his contacts. Burghs number was still in there. “Which one? there's so many to choose from. It’s like an all you can eat buffet.” Guzma shrugged. If h were a better criminal, he probably would have payed more attention to Plumeria’s snarky metaphors and start to plot. But he wasn't. He quickly messaged Burgh, who surprisingly, enough, texted back fairly quickly.   
“Who you talkin to?”   
“Nobody.”   
Plumeria leaned over his shoulder and Pecha rearranged herself on her shoulder .She smirked. “That smile doesn’t seem like nobody.”  
“ Sweet arceus-are you nosy or what?” Guzma barked. He rolled over, holding his phone in front of his face. “ Who is it? That one girl from the aether foundation again?”  
Before he could reply Plumeria plucked his phone with a well-manicured hand. “Hey! Asshole!”  
Plumeria, like most nosy friends, was good at keeping ones phone just out of reach.  
Her eyes lit up as she cooed. Guzma jumped out of bed and grabbed at his phone. She looked down at him with interest. “Whos... Bug?” The gang leader felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment, as he quickly snatched the device from Plumeria’s hands in one swift motion. “None of your fuckin’ buisness!” He exclaimed loudly, his voice rising by the second as a faint blush dusted his face. Guzma then stood, and stormed out of the room. Plumeria smirked, before hurrying to follow him as nearby thugs watched the girl walking alongside the flustered, underdressed gang leader.   
“Come ooon, Guz!” She pleaded. “Stop being such a baby!” Guzma did not offer much of a reply, his dark eyes fixing ahead of him as his browns drew together in a pout of embarrassment. “Scram.” He growled through clenched teeth. 

The conversation between the two boys was a bit lackluster to say the least, as both of them had just woken up.   
Once Guzma made it back to his “room”, he sat and began thinking about what he was going to do to “hang out” with Burgh today. There were many things he could offer up to do, but he had his godforsaken grunts to take care of- sometimes Guzma felt as though he was just commanding an army of small kids from the neediness of their words. There was no escape from the young adult gremlins that were the team skull collective.  
As he pondered an escape plan, Guzma’s room was silently infiltrated by two grunts- who decided it’d be better to just stand in the doorway rather than coming inside all the way. At this time, Guzma got up to pack a small backpack with things he’d be sneaking out with. The grunts spotted him doing so, and in turn made themselves known.  
“ uh, sir- what are you doing?” they almost spoke in unison. the uniform way the words came out sent a shiver down Guzma’s spine.

“Nothing” he said, the cold nature of his words shooting the “oh shit” feeling back at the grunts.  
“You two should be getting work done.” he growled, turning around with no emotion whatsoever.  
He liked playing the emotionless insane person card whenever possible. It was like a defense mechanism almost. In his field, emotions were boulders in the path of success. They made people obsolete and bothersome. Now, while he knew this, he also maintained a strict balance between his life and his work. This of course made him look like a hypocrite, but he didn’t care enough to address it properly. “Come on, I didn't invite you two to stare at me- just go do some shit and get out of here.” he hiked the strap of the backpack higher up his shoulder as his grunts apologized and left. 

Guzma walked out the front door with a swagger in his step. His phone buzzed. 

-Hey where did you say we would meet again?

-Melemele meadow. You gotta take the ferry if you dont have a water pkmn

-Oh thats not needed! My hotels on the sam island :)

Guzma suddenly cursed himself. Of course it was on the same island!   
He wanted to reply but he stopped himself. It's best not to make it worse. 

Guzma was down at the beach in no time at all. Soon he saw the empty strip of sand an the claws of rock reaching out of the waves. He got down to the shore and pulled out his phone one more time. He clicked a few buttons and waited for his ride. Ula’ ula’ Island was the best. No one was there because one; it was tiny and two; The closest town was run by gangsters. There was a moment where he could be alone with himself. Because, as he reminded himself before, feelings where...well, stupid.   
A low growl emanated from the dark waters. A long dark fin rippled. A sharpedo’s snout poked out. “Alright you.” Guzma said, rolling up his pant cuffs. He waded into the water till it was up to his knees. It was freezing. The sharpedo instantly swam close enough that he could sit on its saddle. “Mele Mele.” He said, slightly annoyed. The seat was soaked, and so were his pants. 

The shark pokemon instantly started storming through the crystal blue waters, it’s fins ripping at the ocean waves. Guzma is startled at first, nearly toppling off of the saddle. The wind roars into Guzma’s ears, ripping through his white hair. After a few moments of riding, though, the alolan sun shining on his pale skin, the gang leader smiles. He begins to holler and chant, his dark eyes beaming in the warm sunshine. Sharpedo yips along with him, doing a few leaps and tricks. Eventually, to Guzma’s slight dismay, they reach his destination, and the gang leader is forced to part ways with the pokemon. Butterflies flutter their wings, dancing around in the gang leader’s stomach as he nervously glances around for Burgh.  
“Uh...Burgh?” He called, glancing around. Columns of cutieflies danced in the sunlight. A cool summer breeze lazily pushed the yellow blooms around. Guzma wouldn't admit it, but it was beautiful.   
Guzma called out again. Suddenly he saw the characteristic red mop of hair peek out from the curtain of yellow. “Hey!” He half-whispered half-said. Guzma raised an eyebrow. “What the hell are you doin? Situps?”  
“ Don't come over here!” He hissed, and guzma felt inclined to obey.   
A few moments passed. “Okay.” Burgh said, slowly got up and waded towards him. In his hand was a sketchbook.“Sorry, I just needed to finish something.” He held the book out. “ Would you like to see?”   
It took Guzma a moment to figure out what it was. There were so many eraser marks it was hard to tell that the subject was a pokemon and not some kind of nightmare-beast. But it was a sleeping oricorio. “I didn’t want you to wake it up.” Burgh said shyly. “Im sorry If I sounded rude.”

“It’s fine, looks good” Guzma stated, squinting slightly at the drawing. It wasn’t bad, just- unpolished.  
“Thanks!” Burgh replied in a whisper-yelling tone, grateful that he didn’t say anything bad about the sketch.   
The gang leader chuckles softly, he couldn’t help but to find the smaller boy endearing. The two gaze at one another for a moment, each unsure of what was next. Burgh, after a few painfully awkward moments of silence, manages to speak. “...You could draw something, if you’d like.” The brunette gently pushes the sketchbook into Guzma’s hands, who’s brows furrow. He glares at Burgh, his dark eyes narrowing. “...I can’t draw.” The taller man practically growls, though Burgh doesn’t seem intimidated. “Of course you can!” He chirps. “You can do anything if you put your mind to it.” Burgh states in a matter-of-factly tone. Guzma’s eyes narrow further, his hardened expression softening into a pout. How could he say no to a face like that?  
“ Uh...Sure.” Isn't he trying to look for pokemon? Whatever. Guzma stalked off, looking for a decent subject while Burgh wandered. .In his head he knew Burgh wouldn't care what he drew- But his hand still resisted. What would Burgh care, if he drew something random, then gave it back to him only for his eyes to dim with disappointment. Guzma sat in a patch of grass by the dirt path. He sprawled out into the field, notebook and pencil in hand. He glanced around carefully, looking at every damned tree, flower, and pokemon that crossed his path. In his mind, he hoped that inspiration would hit him across the head before Burgh got bored of waiting.   
But it was just a feild, and inspiration did not strike.  
What was Burgh even doing? Guzma sat up for a moment. The redhead was perched under a tree. His Leavanny was next to him, chirping madly and Burgh was laughing. But he wasn't just laughing. He was alive- living. Just a human ray of sunshine. Guzma swallowed hard, he had found his muse.   
The feelings of shame and self-doubt shed as he frantically drew.  
It felt like hours before Guzma could call it done. It was a moment of genius, he mused. He held it out in front of him as he gnawed on the end of the pencil. “ Not bad…” He muttered.   
“ Are you finished?” Guzma jumped. Burgh laughed a little. “Sorry!” He said, holding out a hand. Guzma grabbed it and got up. Did he really have to show this to him? 


End file.
